


About That Pen

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, because I want them happy, just general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: Anne goes to see Gilbert about getting her pen back. And, you know, giving him her heart.
Relationships: anne shirley - Relationship, gilbert blythe - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	About That Pen

Gilbert Blythe is a serious, young, individual. Anne knows this, despite how much of her life she has spent saying other wise. 

But she could not make heads or tails of his sudden declaration----if it was a declaration----while drunk on moonshine, with the heat of the bonfire on her face, and her friends demanding a graduation ritual. There had been too much going on. Exams, her fight with Diana, and a confession from one of her dearest friends.

A confession of what, Anne couldn’t be sure. She’d rambled an incoherent response and watched him walk away. Which was what always seemed to happen whenever either of them tried to be serious about anything. One of them always walked away.

She remembered her conversation with Aunt Jo, telling her that she would find how she felt when her mind quieted. A quiet mind. Anne didn’t know that she had ever had anything resembling that a day in her life.  
But it was only as the exams were finished, the celebration done, and her friend had found her way back to her that she came to the truth she’d been holding on all of these years. She was in love with Gilbert Blythe. And what had she done? Sent him off with no encouragement----only a blurted speech about Paris and Pirates. 

The realization had dawned on her once she made up with Diana. She bolted up suddenly from the bed, the words escaping from her mouth, “I am in love with Gilbert Blythe!” 

Diana sat up next to her, studiously looking her friend in the face. Then, to her surprise, her dearest, most bosom friend, burst out laughing. “Of course you are, you ninny.” 

Anne scrunched up her face. “What are you talking about?” 

“Cole noticed it first, and since then well....I’ve been paying special attention. it’s about time that you realized it. Honestly Anne, for someone with such wild imaginings, how did it take you so long to see the scope of your affection for Gilbert?” 

Anne stood up from the bed, biting her lip, and pulling at her firey, red braids. “Oh, Diana! I never imagined such a thing----not even in my wildest of imaginings! But last night at the bonfire---with the moonshine and the pirates---and OH!” 

Diana tilted her head. “Pirates?” 

Anne sat down on the bed, squeezing her dear friends hand, looking at her seriously. “I think I did something absolutely, positively dreadful, Diana.” 

“Whatever it is, I’m certain you can fix it. You’re always very good at that.” 

Anne bolted up again. “I need to see Gilbert. Immediately. Diana, I’m sorry to leave after we’ve only just made up but----” 

“Anne, if you don’t go after him, I’ll never forgive you.” 

She smiled at her friend. “Thank you, Diana! Thank you!” 

Quick as a flash, Anne ran down the stairs, nearly running into Marilla who had been carrying the laundry in. “Anne! Slow down!” Marilla chided at her, but it was falling on deaf ears at that point. 

She ran the whole way to Gilbert Blythe’s house. A very idiotic undertaking, she realized, as she had forgotten how far away it was. Yet she did it anyway, spurred on by images of Gilbert’s face in the firelight desperately searching hers for answers.

Answers to feelings she wasn’t able to comprehension or understand at that point. But she did now. 

She ran up to the front of the Blythe farm house, and knocked fiercely on the door. Sebastian answered it, his eyes wide with surprise, and baby Delphine in his arms. 

“Anne! Somethin’ the matter, dear girl? You look out of breath.” 

“Gilbert----Paris----I----” she could hardly talk, she was breathing so heavily. But Bash had a knowing twinkle in his eyes, and seemed to understand her rambling mess. 

Bash smiled. “He’s out in the orchard, getting work done.” 

Anne nodded, gasped out, “Thank you!” then ran in the direction of the orchard.Gilbert stood on ladder, picking apples from one of the trees. He had a look of intense concentration on his face, his brow furrowed the way it always seemed to do when he was focusing on something.

Anne slowed, opened her mouth to speak. And realized she had absolutely no idea what it was she wanted to say. Finally, she coughed. 

Gilbert paused what he was doing, and turned to look down at her. “Anne? What are you doing here?” 

“Um---I---well----last night, you were so serious about everything, and there was moonshine and I didn’t get a chance to----” 

Gilbert’s face visibly lit up for a second, as if he knew what she was going to say. And she hardly dared let out the words. 

“Yes?” Gilbert said. 

“I didn’t get a chance to ask for the pen back!” she blurted. 

In an instant, Gilbert’s face fell. She had never been more disappointed about anything in her life. And Anne Shirley was known for blurting out rash and nonsensical things, but this was perhaps the most rash and nonsensical of them all. 

Heaving a great sigh, Gilbert, climbed down off of the ladder. “Alright. I’ll go get your pen.....it’s in the house. I’ll be right back.” 

“Thank you!” she blurted.

With his shoulders stiff, he walked away from her towards the house. She could practically hear Diana’s voice going, “Run after him, you ninny!” And even though she was out of breath, and had already ran several miles, she ran after Gilbert once more. 

“Gilbert!” she shouted. “Gilbert!” 

She watched as Gilbert’s shoulders tensed, and slowly, too slowly for her liking, he turned around. 

“Yes Anne?” she could hear the slight edge of irritation in his voice. 

Anne walked closer towards him, the closest she had ever been to Gilbert Blythe in her life. “I didn’t come for the pen. Last night....with the moonshine, and the confession....I couldn’t make sense of everything. There was too much happening! But what I wanted to say is....don’t marry Winnie. Paris might be your dream, but there are so many other ways we could make that happen and I just think...if we’re going to dream big, we should dream big together. It’s like you said. We make a great t-e-a-m.” 

Gilbert smiled that quick smile of his, which made her chest race against her heart like a bird in a cage. Then he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up off the ground, and kissed her----very much in the romantical way. “Whatever you say, Carrots. Whatever you say.”


End file.
